Purple Flash
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the first in a series called Purple Times. It has a created Ranger named Angel. I hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: Anything that is someone else`s isn`t mine. Angelina Elizabeth James is, however. So is her sister, Ashlynn Daniella James. Angel`s connection to Zedd is also mine, as is the sorcerer who kidnapped Zedd, Dark Desire, and none of these things can be used without permission. This is the first in a series called Purple Times. PS. Angelina is played by Kellie Martin.   
Purple Flash  
By Jacey  
Angelina Elizabeth James stood on the steps of Angel Grove High and sighed. Her chin-length fire engine red hair was swirling with the California wind, and her bookbag was slipping off her shoulder. She righted it and pushed her hair back. Her blue eyes twinkled but held fear. She was starting over with her sister, and she had to prove she could make it without her parents' money. She pushed her jeans down a little, (they were hip-huggers) and adjusted her purple tee that said Spoiled in silver on it. She walked up the rest of the stairs and headed into the school.   
She pulled her schedule out of her jeans pocket. Her locker was 134, and she wasn`t sure where that was. She looked down the hall to her right. Lockers adorned the walls, so she headed that way. The first locker she saw was number 133. Her locker was right next to it. ''That was pretty easy.'' She said to herself.   
Angel spun her combo and opened the locker. She took off her jean jacket and hung it up. It had a picture of LeAnn Rimes, her favorite singer, on the back. She took her bookbag off and pulled out her folders, a notebook, a Sweet Valley University novel, and a pen. She then hung up her bookbag opposite her jacket. As she was hanging up a poster of LeAnn and one of Bryan White (another country singer) underneath it on the locker door, a tall, built boy in blue jeans and a red tee that said Hulkster in yellow opened the locker next to hers.   
The boy smiled at her. ''Hi, I`m Jason Scott. You must be new, cause no one`s had that locker for a long time.''   
Angel gazed into his dark chocolate brown eyes. ''I`m Angelina James. You can call me Angel. Almost everyone does.'' She looked at his wavy brown hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it.   
Jason closed his locker and picked up his books from the floor. ''OK, Angel. Do you need me to point you to your first class? I know this school`s kinda confusing at first, but you`ll get it eventually.''   
Angel smiled. ''That`d be great, Jason. Thanks.'' She said, and closed her locker door.   
Jason smiled at her shirt. ''Great shirt. My girlfriend would love it.''   
Angel thought, ''Dang! Of course he`s got to be taken!'' Out loud she said, ''Really? Well, if we get to be friends, maybe she could borrow it sometime.''   
As she showed him her schedule, a tall guy with blue jeans and a green muscle shirt underneath a sleeveless green and white plaid hooded shirt on came up to Jason. ''Hey, bro. What`s up?'' He glanced at Angel. ''Whoa, who`s the cutie?''  
Angel blushed. ''Hi, I`m Angelina. You can call me Angel.''  
The guy smiled. ''Well, someone named you right. You`re like a slice of heaven on Earth.''   
Jason laughed. ''Angel, this is my best bud Tommy Oliver. If he`s bothering you, I can make him go away.''  
Angel giggled. Looking at Tommy`s amazing brown eyes and his straight shoulder-length brown hair and lean and built body, she said, ''Oh, Jase, he`s just fine.''   
Jason noticed her gaze and grinned. ''You know, maybe Tommy could help you find your class. I`ve got to meet Kim anyway.'' He whispered to Tommy, ''Be nice to this one. She seems like a nice girl.''   
Tommy whispered back, ''Why, Jase, why wouldn`t I?'' Jason walked away, laughing. ''So, Angel, where`s your class?''  
Angel showed him her schedule. ''I`ve got English XI with Mrs. Dawson.'' She replied in her deep Kentucky accent.   
Tommy said, ''Oh, that`s just three doors down. I`m in that class, too.''   
Angel grinned. ''Let`s go, then, we don`t want to be late.''  
A figure in the Lunar Palace was watching the display angrily. He was Angel`s father, although she didn`t know it. That mortal man on Earth was just her stepfather. He`d inhabited a human body seventeen years ago and had fallen in love with Angel`s mother. Then he`d been kidnapped by an old sorcerer named Dark Desire, who hadn`t been seen for at least six thousand years. It was assumed that he was ruling a galaxy somewhere.   
Lord Zedd was very angry. He didn`t want Angel getting involved with a Power Brat, he needed her to overthrow them. Angel had wonderful martial arts abilities and could kick some Ranger butt. He actually was going to have to come up with a plan to get and keep her on his side. It was just going to take some thinking.   
It was time for lunch back on Earth, and Angel had an invitation from Tommy to join him and Jason and their friends for lunch. Angel was glad she had met some people to be friends with. She needed friends. She finished getting her lunch; tuna casserole, a piece of corn bread, and a piece of cherry pie and saw Jason`s girlfriend Kimberly Hart sitting by herself at the group`s normal table.  
She walked over and sat down. Kimberly had turned up in Angel`s music class. ''Hi, Kim. How`s your day been 'sides music class?'' Angel asked.   
Kimberly smiled at her. ''Pretty great. I`ve been working on a new song. I was inspired after you sang that LeAnn Rimes song in music class. That was so great, Angel!''  
Angel blushed. ''Aw, it was nuthin'. Back home, I sang like that all the time.'' She got a forkful of casserole and stuffed it in her mouth.   
Before Kimberly could say anything more, an African American goddess came over to the table, dressed in jeans and a yellow lace crop top. Her gorgeous hair was curly and held back by combs. ''Hi, Kim. Who`s the new girl?''  
Kimberly gestured to Angel. ''Aisha, this is Angelina. You can call her Angel. Angel, this is Aisha Campbell. She`s another in our group.''   
Angel smiled. ''I`m pleased to swap howdys with ya. I`m from Moorehead, Kentucky. I just moved here to live with my sister.''   
Aisha grinned. ''It`s great to, what`d you call it? Swap howdys with you. How do you like Angel Grove so far?''  
Angel finished chewing her cornbread. ''It`s great. It`s so nice and purty. Kentucky ain`t nearly as purty as here. My sister`s got a huge house over on Lexington Rd, and it looks so beautiful. It`s a big white house with flowers all around. I love it!''   
Kimberly smiled. ''I love your accent, Angel. It`s so adorable!'' She sipped her apple juice.  
They were joined by the boys. Jason, Tommy, Zack Taylor, and Billy Mitchell all sat down. ''Hi, beautiful.'' Jason said to Kim as he sat across from her.   
Zack settled himself next to Aisha, smiling. ''Hey, baby. How`s my girl?'' He asked, kissing her cheek.   
Aisha said, ''Just fine. Zack, this is Angel. She`s new from Kentucky.''  
Zack shook Angel`s hand. ''Pleased to meet you, Angel. Boy, you must have had boys chasing after you in Kentucky. You`re beautiful.''   
Angel blushed, and Jason said, ''You complimented her much better than Tommy did. You should have heard him! 'Well, someone named you right! You`re like a slice of heaven on Earth'.'' He mocked. ''Never heard such foolishness in my life.''   
Kimberly laughed. ''Oh my gosh, Tommy! Take some lessons from Zack or Jason. That was awful! You sounded like one of those guys our mothers always tell us to stay away from!''  
Everyone laughed, especially Angel. Even though his opening line had been a bad one, she actually liked Tommy. He was a sweet guy.   
A half hour later, they went back to class. Classes went by slowly for Angel, since she was new and still getting used to the school. After her last one, she was at her locker getting her things. While she was there, Jason came up to get his. ''Oh, Angel, we`re going to the Youth Center. Come with us.''   
Angel scrunched up her face with confusedness. ''What`s the Youth Center? I`m new, remember, I don`t know about stuff here.''   
Jason smacked his forehead. ''Duh! I`m sorry. It`s the place where all the teens in Angel Grove hang out. Did you walk or drive to school?''  
Angel replied, ''I walked, my sister doesn`t live that far from school.''   
Jason said, ''I can take you with me so you`ll know the way.''   
Angel replied, ''That`d be great, Jase.''   
The halls were empty as they headed for the exit. Since it was empty, Zordon, the Power Rangers' mentor, decided to bring Jason and the Purple Child of Light to the Command Center. It was time to give her the powers.   
The other Rangers were there by the time Jason and Angel arrived. Angel looked with amazement at her new friends. ''Where am I? Are you guys the legendary Power Rangers my sister told me about?''  
Zordon answered her question. ''YES, ANGELINA. THEY ARE. YOU`RE DESTINED TO BE THE PURPLE RANGER. ARE YOU READY TO TAKE THE POWERS?''  
Angel smiled. ''You bet I am!'' She said eagerly.  
Alpha 5, Zordon`s little helper, pressed the power coin into Angel`s hand and pressed a button on the control panel. Purple energy floated from the panel and into the coin in Angel`s hand. The power then flowed into Angel`s palm. She giggled. ''What a rush!'' She said in her accent.   
Her friends all burst out laughing. ''Oh my God, that was so funny!'' Zack gasped out. ''It`s not the words you said, it`s hearing them in your accent!'' He explained to a confused Angel.   
They laughed so hard Kimberly, Jason, Zack, and Tommy all fell to the floor on top of each other, giggling hysterically. Billy and Angel stood confused, not sure what their friends were doing.   
Zordon said, ''THAT WAS ALL, RANGERS. YOU ARE FREE TO CONTINUE YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES.''   
They quickly teleported to the Youth Center, still laughing. ''Oh my God, I haven`t laughed that hard in a long time.'' Kimberly said, leaning on Jason for support. She was afraid she`d fall over again.   
Zack nodded. ''What a rush!'' He mimicked in a perfect imitation of Angel`s accent. Then, for fun, he started doing his imitation of a black Penecostal preacher. ''My brothahs and sistahs, Ah feel your pain. Today is a NEW day. You can change your lives and turn over to Gawd. He would love for you to be in His family. But you, my brothahs and sistahs, have to do it yourselves. Ain`t nobody goin' do it for ya. So c`mon, my brothahs and sistahs. Come to the altar.''   
His friends laughed the whole time. ''Oh my goodness! That`s so dawgone funny!'' Angel held her sides as she laughed. Then she added, ''It`s even funnier because sometimes, they actually sound that way!''   
Her words made them laugh harder. At her words, Bulk and Skull, (Farkus Bulkmeyer and Eugene Skullovitch, the class clowns) joined them. ''What are you geeks laughing about now?''  
The Rangers all calmed down, but were still smiling. Aisha said, ''Ain`t nobody here expecting you to understand. It`s a private, geek joke.'' Her friends giggled.  
Skull seemed excited about something. ''Guess what? We`re going to find out who the Power Rangers are!''   
Tommy smiled. He glanced at Jason, and they both rolled their eyes. Tommy said, ''What, this is new? You try every week.''   
Bulk shook his head. ''Yeah, but this time, we`ll succeed. We`re gonna be there when those gray things attack, so we can film the Rangers morphing.''   
The Rangers were worried, but they tried not to show it. Bulk and Skull actually had a good plan. Angel cautiously said, ''What if the gray guys think you`re the Rangers and come after you?''  
Bulk and Skull looked at each other. ''We hadn`t thought of that!'' Skull gasped. ''Bulky, we need to revise our plan!''   
The two clowns ran off down the hall, mumbling to each other. Kimberly sighed. ''Go, Angel! That was so close.''   
Jason said, ''We`ve been trying to get them to stop doing that for a long time. That was real close. They actually had a good plan this time.''   
Zack, his arm around Aisha, said, ''They always have a good plan. We just always figure out some way to foil it.''   
They laughed, and Tommy slowly slid his arm around Angel`s shoulders. Up at the lunar palace, Zedd got angry. Angel was his daughter, dang it! She wasn`t going to be slumming about with any Ranger. Least of all, the Green one. The Green one was Rita`s reject Ranger. If she had to pick a Ranger, it should be the leader. Hey, that gave him an idea. Maybe he could have Finster create a potion that would make Jason and Angel fall for each other. It would hurt Kimberly and Tommy, too. He called for Finster, laughing evilly to himself.   
The next morning, Angel awoke to a bright and cheery day. She was tired, since she`d been up talking to Tommy late the night before. She smiled to herself. She liked Tommy a lot. Downstairs she went to get breakfast for herself. She didn`t see Finster teleport himself out of her kitchen. An almost empty jug of OJ was already out. It had just turned orange again after Finster had dumped half of the potion in it. She drank it and headed out the door, carrying an apple and her purple canvas bookbag.  
When Jason Scott arrived at AGH, he had a sudden urge to see Angel. He wanted to smell her hair and tell her how beautiful her eyes were. Luckily for him, her locker was right next to his.   
Tommy was waiting for Angel by her locker. He`d told her he`d do this. Jason arrived at his locker first. ''Hey, Jase, what`s up?'' He asked his friend.   
Jason shrugged. ''Nothing much, is Angel here yet? I want to talk to her about something.'' Something inside him told him not to tell Tommy about his new love for Angel. Tommy would just diss him, and he didn`t want that.   
Tommy shook his head. ''Naw, I`m waiting here for her.'' He looked curiously at Jason. His friend seemed nervous, but as to why, Tommy couldn`t be sure.   
Before he could ask, Angel joined them. ''Hi, boys! How are we today? Doin' good?'' She squeezed both their arms and removed her English book and hung up her LeAnn Rimes jacket.   
Jason said, ''Angel, can I talk to you? It`s about something important.'' He seemed nervous, he knew. He hoped that Angel couldn`t tell.   
Angel smiled. ''Sure. Tommy, can you excuse us for a moment? I`ll meet you in English.'' She said, and lightly kissed his cheek before the potion took hold.   
Jason took Angel`s hand. ''I love you, Angel, and I want to marry you.''   
Angel gasped. She was shocked, and was about to protest, but all of a sudden, she was taken over by desire for a kiss from Jason. As she pressed her lips to his, the potion took hold.   
The couple broke apart as Kimberly stood with hands on hips, demanding to know why her boyfriend was kissing the new one in the group.   
Jason took Angel`s hand without even thinking about it. He said, ''Chill, Kim. Angel and I were just kissing.'' He paused and added, ''It`s nothing to what I`m planning.'' They turned and walked down the hallway.  
Kimberly`s eyes welled up with tears. ''How could you do this to me, Jason?'' She slowly walked off to her first class, which was sign language.   
Aisha was waiting for her in her regular seat. ''What`s the matter, Kim?''  
Kimberly said tearfully, ''Jason and Angel were kissing.'' The teacher motioned for them to sign their conversation.  
Aisha signed, ''Why do you think that was? Could he be under a spell?''  
Kimberly signed back, ''That has to be it! Thanks, Aisha!''   
Aisha signed back, ''Maybe we shouldn`t talk about this where others can read our signs.''  
Kimberly nodded. She signed, ''You`re right. Let`s talk about Chris Cagle`s new song. It was finally on the radio!''  
Aisha made the sign for clapping. ''That`s great! He`s finally getting more airplay!'' She signed excitedly.  
A girl they were friendly with named Michela, (who went by Mia) joined them. She signed, ''Have any of you seen any of ATWT this week?''  
Kimberly signed, ''Yes, Jack`s come back from Europe. Craig broke James out of the hospital.''  
Aisha signed, ''You hear about Jake?'' She asked.   
Michela signed back, ''Yeah, about how he went and yelled that this school sucks!''   
Kimberly wasn't paying attention anymore, she was thinking of her and Jason's first kiss. They had been thirteen years old, and it had been in the park. They and their friends had been playing soccer, and Jason had pulled her out of bounds for a moment. He had pulled a damp bandana from the back pocket of his jeans. He held it in his hands for a moment, then died it around her neck. ''This is my lucky bandana.'' He'd said. ''I want you to have it.''  
Kimberly had looked at it, confused. ''But, Jason, why?'' She had asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. They had just gone on their first date the week before.   
Jason had looked into her hazel colored ones and had replied, ''Cause you're my girl, silly.'' And then, he'd kissed her softly on the lips.   
She had been surprised, but very glad he'd done it.............................................................................  
Aisha was saying loudly, ''Kim! Class is over! We can ask you-know-who about you-know-what.'' She was speaking of Zordon, and the spell on Jason and Angel.   
The Rangers minus Jason and Angel met in the Command Center to find out if their fellow Rangers had a spell put on them. Zordon said, ''ALPHA WILL GET THE ANTIDOTE, YOU SIT BACK AND....''  
Putties attacked in the park, tons of them. Kimberly said, ''We'll fight the putties. I bet by the time Alpha gets back we'll be done.''  
Zack said, ''It's Morphin' Time!''   
Zack: Mastodon!  
Kimberly: Pteryodactal!  
Billy: Tricerotops!  
Aisha: Saber-toothed Tiger!  
Tommy: Dragonzord!  
The Rangers arrived in the park to finish off the putties. Kimberly ran at a pile of them, gave three of them kicks in the Z, and then flipped over the others and kicked them, sending them into Zack's waiting fists. Tommy gave punches and kicks furiously to some of the putties and then flung some of them at Aisha, who kicked their Zs, then backflipped over to Kimberly, where they worked together to destroy a pile of putties. Billy and Zack wrestled with about five putties, so they double-teamed them with a mighty clothesline. Tommy finished them off with a scissorkick from a tree branch.   
The Rangers congratulated themselves on a job well done. Kimberly said, ''Let's get back to Zordon.''   
Alpha had already teleported Jason and Angelina to the Command Center and had started the potion. Jason and Angelina were sitting on the steps, talking in hushed voices. The others just gathered in a circle, and Billy helped Alpha.   
Jason and Angelina drank the potion after Alpha had given it to them. When they had finished, Jason had the sudden urge to kiss Kimberly, so he went over to kiss her. ''I'm sorry. Alpha told me and Angel about the spell.''  
Kimberly just smiled. ''I knew it had to be a spell.''   
Angel, standing near Tommy, just smiled. ''Well, I got through my first few days as a Ranger without fighting. I wonder what will happen next?''  
The Rangers looked at each other. What would happen next? 


End file.
